Dessine moi un mouton
by Aeris444
Summary: Mû et Milo s'entraînent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un accident change leurs vies YAOI
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil au zénith réchauffait les douze temples du zodiaque. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis notre victoire sur Hadès.

La paix était revenue sur Terre. Athéna avait ressuscité tous les chevaliers qui s'étaient battus pour elle.

Les chevaliers de Bronze étaient rentrés au Japon avec Saori, les Marinas avaient rejoint le royaume de Poséidon qui était à présent l'allié de Saori. Tout comme Hadès.

Nous, chevaliers d'Or, avions repris place dans nos temples respectifs sous les ordres de Sion, le grand Pope.

_Maison du Bélier_

« Mmm…cette chambre et ce temple vont me manquer…Mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps au Sanctuaire, c'est trop douloureux » pensai-je tout en pliant mes vêtements que je disposai dans la valise ouverte au pied de mon lit.

« Cette retraite à Jamir me permettra peut-être de l'oublier…J'ai hésité trop longtemps, mais cette fois ma décision est prise, je pars dans trois jours…puisqu'il faut que je sois présent à la réunion de tous les chevaliers d'Athéna après-demain soir…J'en profiterais pour faire part de ma décision à tous les chevaliers. »

Je continuai de ranger mes affaires, mais mes pensées s'étaient de nouveau envolées vers lui… « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit au bonheur moi aussi ? »

En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre sainte, tous les chevaliers avaient enfin eu droit à une vie « normale » et de nombreux couples s'étaient formés : Seiya ne quittait plus sa déesse, Shiryu et Shunrei filaient le parfait amour aux Cinq Pics, Hyoga était parti rejoindre Flamme à Asgard, Marine ne quittait plus le cinquième temple du Zodiaque…

D'autres couples, moins probables, s'étaient également révélés une fois la paix revenue : Aphrodite et Shura s'étaient déclaré leur affection et ne s'en cachaient pas, Ikki venait (trop) souvent rendre visite à Shakka et Camus avait réussi à dompter le cruel Masque de Mort.

Et moi dans tout ça…Je me sentais si seul…J'avais espéré que cet élan d'affection général me permettrait de me rapprocher de l'objet de mes désirs, mais je n'avais pas osé me déclarer et de son côté il ne me considérait que comme un ami.

Cette situation était très pénible et j'avais donc décidé de retourner chez moi, au Tibet, le temps de l'oublier…

« Ce soir, j'irai annoncer mon départ à mon maître Sion…Je sais qu'il me comprendra. »

Ma valise terminée, je ressentis le besoin d'occuper mon corps et mon esprit…Je vis alors la boite de mon armure…

« Je vais aller m'entraîner aux arènes, à cette heure-ci, elles doivent être vides ; les chevaliers dînent… »

Pour éviter de le croiser, je m'étais peu à peu coupé de tous les chevaliers…hormis mon confident de toujours, Aldébaran qui avait bien remarqué ma tristesse mais avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas me questionner sur son origine.

Je sortis de mon temple et descendit jusqu'aux arènes.

_Arènes d'entraînement du Sanctuaire_

Je n'avais pas revêtu mon armure, me rappelant un conseil de mon maître : « Entraîne-toi sans protection afin d'endurcir ton corps. Ainsi lorsque tu porteras ton armure, tu n'en seras que plus puissant. »

Je commençai pas envoyer quelques « Starlight Extinction » sur les figures en paille qui servaient aux entraînements des apprentis. En quelques minutes, elles furent toutes réduites en miettes. Je décidai donc de travailler mon « Crystal Wall ». Malheureusement, pour cela, j'avais besoin d'un adversaire qui m'attaquerait afin de parer ses coups. D'habitude c'était Aldébaran qui remplissait ce rôle…mais là, tous les chevaliers devaient être en train de discuter autour d'un bon repas.

Enfin, visiblement pas tous…Alors que je m'interrogeais sur la suite de mon entraînement, je sentis son cosmos approcher et bientôt je l'entendis : « Eh, Mu…tu n'es pas venu dîner avec nous ?? »

« Euh, non…J'avais du rangement à faire et puis je suis venu m'entraîner… »

« Mm…à propos ça te dirais qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux ? Ca m'aiderait à digérer la paella que Shura nous avait préparée… »

« Euh, oui, si tu veux »…Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Alors que j'essayais de l'éviter depuis des mois, voilà que j'acceptais de m'entraîner seul avec lui…J'allais devoir maîtriser mes pensées et mes désirs…

Il descendit les gradins et vint se placer devant moi…Il commença à retirer son armure du Scorpion.

« Comme ça, on sera à égalité », dit-il en voyant mon regard se poser sur lui.

« Bon je te lance quelques « Scarlet Needle » et tu les bloques, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Nous nous plaçâmes face à face à quelques mètres de distance.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui, Milo, vas-y »

Il m'envoya les quatorze premiers coups de son attaque dévastatrice que je bloquai sans peine à l'aide de mon mur invisible.

« On continue » me lança-t-il et il m'envoya une seconde série de coups que je bloquai tout aussi facilement.

C'est alors que j'eus le malheur de croiser son regard…Ses grands yeux bleus m'avaient toujours fasciné, même avant que je n'accepte mes sentiments envers lui…Je me sentais comme aspiré par ces deux lacs purs et transparents. Je l'entendis me parler mais mon esprit s'était égaré si profondément dans son regard que je ne compris pas que qu'il me disait.

Je ne sortis de ma torpeur que lorsque quatorze éclairs de douleur me traversèrent de toutes parts. Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait que je m'effondrai sur le sol, sentant mes cinq sens me quitter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Arènes d'entraînement du Sanctuaire_

Lorsque je vis que Mü ne se défendait pas, il était trop tard pour retenir mon coup…Il s'effondra alors, frappé de plein fouet par mon attaque…Sans armure, son corps était vulnérable et en quelques secondes quatorze plaies se mirent à saigner…Je me précipitai vers lui et frappai ses points vitaux afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Malheureusement, il avait perdu ses cinq sens et je sentis son cosmos faiblir…Je commençai à paniquer réalisant ce que je venais de faire...J'avais frappé un autre chevalier d'Or qui risquait de mourir si on ne lui procurait pas rapidement les soins nécessaires.

Nous étions seuls dans l'arène…Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ma culpabilité prenait le pas sur mon bon sens…Je ressentis alors la cosmo énergie de Mü vaciller. Réalisant que le temps pressait, je pris le corps inerte du chevalier du Bélier dans mes bras et me dépêchai d'atteindre mon temple.

Certes, je devais monter jusqu'au huitième étage, mais là au moins je disposais d'une potion qui aiderais mon compagnon à guérir.

_Maison du Scorpion_

Arrivé, à bout de souffle, dans mes appartements, je déposai mon précieux fardeau sur mon lit et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je trouvai immédiatement la potion et revins près de Mü. Mon attaque agissait telle la piqûre du scorpion, projetant dans le corps de mon ennemi un puissant venin. Heureusement, il existait un remède à ce poison, mais il ne suffirait pas, à lui seul, à tirer d'affaire le chevalier du Bélier. Il faudrait aussi que celui-ci fasse preuve de la volonté de s'en sortir. Je relevai la tête de Mü et lui fit boire deux gorgées. Maintenant, il devait se reposer. Ses cinq sens allaient lui revenir petit à petit.

Réalisant que sa tunique était complètement imbibée de sang, j'entrepris de le dévêtir, puis l'allongeai le plus confortablement possible sur le lit et plaçai des bandages sur ses différentes blessures qui saignaient encore faiblement. Alors que j'allais le recouvrir afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid, mon regard s'attarda sur ce corps mince mais musclé et harmonieux…

« Mais enfin…qu'est-ce qu'il me prend…Depuis quand est-ce que je regarde les hommes, moi… » Mettant cela sur le compte des émotions fortes que je venais de vivre, je secouai la tête, recouvris Mü et quittai la chambre.

La culpabilité me tenaillait toujours…« J'aurais dû retenir mes coups…J'ai frappé un ami…J'ai frappé Mü » Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais l'idée d'avoir blessé Mü me semblait plus douloureuse que s'il s'était agit d'un autre compagnon…

N'ayant pas d'autres soins à lui procurer pour le moment, je décidai de prévenir le Pope de ce qui s'était passé. Je sortit de mon temple et montai vers le sommet du Sanctuaire.

Sur le chemin, je croisai mes compagnons qui regagnaient leurs maisons. Certains me demandèrent comment s'était déroulé mon entraînement, je feignis de ne pas les entendre.

_Palais du Grand Pope_

Sion était assis sur son siège d'apparat, l'air pensif. Mais dès que je fis un pas dans la pièce, il releva la tête et me demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ta visite Milo ? »

« Je suis venu vous prévenir que…que Mü a été blessé durant notre entraînement de cet après-midi. Il se repose actuellement dans mon temple et il devrait être sur pied bientôt. »

Je n'avais pas pu avouer que les blessures étaient le résultat de mon attaque ; bien que je me doutai que Sion lirait dans mes pensées et connaîtrait la vérité.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Tiens moi au courant de l'évolution de son état…Tu peux disposer »

Alors que j'allais atteindre la sortie, le Grand Pope me dit, par télépathie : « Ne te mine pas, chevalier du Scorpion, ce n'est pas de ta faute, un accident, cela peut arriver… »

Ces paroles et le cosmos bienveillant de Sion me remontèrent un peu le moral. Mais je ne me débarrasserai pas de ma culpabilité si facilement. Comme Mü ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures, je décidai d'aller jusqu'au temple de la Vierge. Shakka était mon meilleur ami au Sanctuaire. Bien que très différents, nous nous étions toujours entendus à merveille. Lui saurait m'écouter et me réconforter, comme il l'avait si souvent fait après mes chagrins d'amour et mes défaites au combat.

_Maison de la Vierge _

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le sixième temple, Shakka était occupé à entretenir ses lotus…

« Oh Milo, on ne pensait pas te revoir avant une heure ou deux » dit-il sur un ton enjoué.

« Ton absence et celle de Mü on été très remarquée après le repas.Moi te croyais hétéro… » Et il éclata de rire.

En l'entendant rire de ces rumeurs puériles, je ne pus retenir mes larmes…

Me voyant pleurer, Shakka perdit son sourire et vint me rejoindre, délaissant ses fleurs.

« Mais enfin, je rigolais, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil », me dit-il en me prenant par l'épaule.

Le sentant près de moi, je redevins comme un enfant, me blottis contre lui et pleurai toute les larmes de mon corps.

Réalisant que je ne répondrai pas à ses questions, il me laissa pleurer de longues minutes. Puis quand je séchai mes larmes, il m'interrogea : « Alors, ça soulage, hein ? Bon raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu craques comme ça… »

Je levais mes yeux rougis vers lui. Un homme aussi proche de Dieu me pardonnerait-il ce que j'avais fait…Au fond, peu importait, j'avais besoin d'en parler. D'une voix faible et entrecoupée de sanglots, je lui racontai tout.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, Shakka ouvrit les yeux, plongea son regard dans le mien et me dit : « Ne te tourmentes plus Milo, tu n'as pas blessé Mü volontairement, c'était un accident ».

Il parlait comme Sion. Il reprit : « Sèches tes larmes et rentre chez toi pour t'occuper de Mü c'est le mieux que tu puisse faire »

Petit à petit, je réalisai que Sion et Shakka avaient raison, ce n'était qu'un accident. Mü, vraisemblablement distrait, ne s'était pas défendu et de mon coté je n'avais pu retenir mes coups…Il n'y avait rien d'intentionnel.

Puis avant que je ne quitte son temple, Shakka me dit : « Je sens que tout finira bien et peut-être mieux que tu ne le crois. » Cela me rassura, les intuitions de Shakka se vérifiaient toujours…Mieux que je ne le croyais ?? Mais que croyais-je…

Je remerciai Shakka de m'avoir écouté et, soulagé, je repris le chemin de ma maison.

_Maison du Scorpion_

Je me sentais lourd et comme déchiré en mille morceaux…Je reprenais peu à peu conscience…Mais la douleur était telle que je m'évanouis presque aussitôt. Dans les limbes du sommeil, il me semblait entendre la voix de Milo, puis celle de Sion…Milo s'en voulait de m'avoir blessé et Sion le rassurait.

Plus tard, je m'éveillai à nouveau, ramené à la réalité par une cosmo énergie douce et puissante.

Je parvins avec beaucoup de difficultés à entrouvrir les yeux, malheureusement, ma vue était très floue, Je devinais une silhouette à côté de moi…Milo…c'était sa cosmo énergie qui me couvait ainsi et qui m'avait éveillé.

Mais la douleur fut, une fois encore, trop forte et je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque je revins dans mon temple, je me précipitai vers la chambre. La cosmo-énergie de Mü semblait plus forte que lorsque je l'avais quitté, mais il était toujours inconscient. Je pris une chaise et la plaçai à côté du lit. Je m'y assis et regardai le chevalier…Il avait l'air si serein…inconsciemment ma cosmo énergie augmenta afin d'envelopper le saint du Bélier. Un moment je crus qu'il reprenait connaissance, mais il replongea presque immédiatement.

Je restai assis jusqu'au coucher du soleil, couvant du regard, ce pauvre animal blessé…Plusieurs fois, je me surpris à le trouver beau…mais à chaque fois, ma raison me rappelait que c'était un homme, malgré ses trait fins.

Quand le soleil eût disparu à l'horizon, je me levai, mangeai à peine et déplaçai mon divan dans la chambre. Ainsi en cas de problème, je serai près de Mü.

Je m'endormis difficilement, un reste de culpabilité et d'inquiétude envahissant mon esprit.

-----------------

Quelques remarques :

Ceci est ma toute première fic écrite il y a environ un an et demi...Comme je me suis enfin décidée à m'inscrire sur ce site, j'ai décidé de commencer par poster mes anciennes fics donc voilà!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaît pour le moment!!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews et même s'il est trop tard pour influencer la suite du récit, donnez votre avis!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Maison du Scorpion_

Le lendemain, lorsque je m'éveillai, Mü dormait encore. Ses blessures avaient cessé de saigner, mais il ne devait pas encore avoir récupérer la totalité de ses cinq sens.

Je pris une douche et préparai le petit-déjeuner. Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, Mü avait ouvert les yeux et me regardait. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas parler ni bouger.

Mais j'entendis sa voix dans mon esprit : « Bonjours Milo…merci de t'être occupé de moi. Mmh ça sent bon par ici… » En effet une douce odeur de café envahissait la pièce.

Je retournai dans la cuisine chercher une tasse de café et un bol de céréales que j'entrepris de donner à Mü. Cela me prit un certain temps, mais le fait de m'occuper de mon ami me remplissait de joie, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner de Mü avalé, je me mis à table à mon tour. Puis, je réalisai que j'allais devoir laver le chevalier du Bélier. Or, il était entièrement paralysé. Je revins dans la chambre.

« Euh…Mü…Va falloir que je te lave…Enfin si ça te gêne pas… », L'hésitation perçait dans ma voix. Sans que je sache pourquoi, j'appréhendais de voir le Bélier entièrement nu.

Sa voix résonna à nouveau dans mon esprit : « Non, de toute façon, je ne peux pas le faire seul… ».

Ainsi, je le portai dans ma salle de bain et l'assis sur un tabouret. J'emplis la grande cuve de pierre d'une eau chaude et mousseuse. Je me tournai alors vers Mü et lui enlevai sa tunique et son pantalon. Mais lorsque je dus enlever son boxer, je ne pus empêcher mon sexe de se dresser. Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il ainsi face à un homme ? Je dus continuer malgré les interrogations qui envahissaient mon esprit. Une fois Mü entièrement déshabillé, je le portai et le posai dans la baignoire. Mais je réalisai bien vite qu'il m'était impossible de le laver tout en le maintenant assis. Je le sortis donc de la cuve et me déshabillai également. Je sentis son regard interdit se poser sur moi.

« Je n'arrive pas à te tenir…Je vais me laver avec toi, ce sera plus simple »lui dis-je d'un ton le plus naturel possible compte tenu des sentiments qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je redoutais le contact entre nos corps dénudés, contact que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de désirer.

Un fois nu, je repris Mü dans mes bras tout en essayant de lui dissimuler mon érection. Une fois dans le bain, j'écartai les jambes et plaçai le Bélier dos à moi. Ainsi, il était appuyé contre moi et je pouvais profiter de mes mains pour le savonner à l'aide d'une éponge. Heureusement pour moi, il avait perdu toute sa sensibilité et ne pouvait donc réaliser que mon membre tendu lui touchait les fesses…mais moi, je le sentais et cela ne faisait qu'accroître mon désir…bien que je ne m'expliquait toujours pas mon attirance pour un homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sortîmes de la baignoire, je séchai Mû et le rhabillai. J'entrepris alors de démêler ses longs cheveux violets. Ils étaient si doux et sentaient si bon…J'aurais voulu y enfoncer mon visage, mais je ne voulais pas profiter de la position de faiblesse de mon compagnon…et puis c'était un homme.

Mon esprit s'accrochait à cette évidence tandis que mon corps s'échauffait de secondes en secondes à son contact. Je devais me maîtriser…je supposais que la finesse de ses traits et la longueur de ses cheveux lui donnait un côté efféminé et que, n'ayant plus eu de relation sexuelles depuis ma résurrection, mon corps réclamait quelques attentions.

Une fois sa toilette terminée, je recouchai Mü dans mon lit.

« Je vais te garder ici, jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétabli. Normalement, d'ici ce soir tu pourras parler et demain matin, tu retrouveras ta mobilité… »

Mü se tourna alors vers moi et me regarda comme jamais personne ne m'avait regardé. Ses yeux semblaient emplis de gratitude mais aussi d'amour…Non, je devais me faire des idées…Mais ce regard réveilla mon désir que je venais enfin de canaliser.

« Merci Milo… Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi…Je suis désolé de te causer autant d'embarras…Par ma faute tu dois t'occuper de moi comme d'un enfant… »

« Mais enfin, Mü, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui n'ai pas pu retenir mes coups…Et puis c'est normal de s'entraider… »

« Merci… »

« Bon, je vais aller prévenir le Pope de l'amélioration de ton état…Tâche de te reposer encore un peu… »

« Oui, ça va… »

En sortant de la chambre, je lançai un dernier regard vers le jeune homme étendu dans mon lit. J'avais envie de le rejoindre et d'embrasser son doux visage, de caresser son corps musclé, de le pénétrer, de le faire mien…

Je ne pus plus alors nier qu'il m'attirait et que je le désirais…peut importe son sexe…

Sur le chemin de la salle du Grand Pope, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer faisant l'amour avec Mü…Ce qui m'étonna le plus c'est que cette idée ne me dégoûta pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais aimé que des femmes…Certes, un jour, j'avais embrassé Shaka…Mais ce baiser n'était, pour nous, qu'une preuve d'amitié. Il n'y avait jamais eu de désir sexuel entre nous.

Les sentiments que je ressentais pour Mü m'étaient tout à fait inconnus…mais si agréables.

Alors que j'allais atteindre le temple d'Aphrodite, une réalité me sauta au visage…Et si Mü était parfaitement hétérosexuel…Plusieurs chevaliers s'affichaient ouvertement soit avec des hommes, soit avec des femmes…Mais en ce qui concernait Mü, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec personne.

C'est avec ces interrogations à l'esprit que j'entrai dans la salle du Grand Pope.


	4. Chapter 4

Dessine-moi un mouton…  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : MüxSurprise

Rating : Yaoi

**Chapitre 4**

_Maison du Scorpion_

Lorsque Milo quitta le temple, j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau se remettait en marche après une panne d'électricité…Il m'avait serré contre lui…j'étais nu et lui aussi…Je me pris à regretter de n'avoir pu sentir son corps contre le mien.

« Arrête de te faire des illusions…il a fait ça parce que c'était le seul moyen de te laver… »

Mais la fatigue m'empêcha bientôt de me poser plus de questions et je m'endormis.

_Palais du Grand Pope_

« Ah Milo te voici…je t'attendais. Comment va Mü ? »

Sion était installé dans son trône et à côté de lui se trouvait Aldébaran.

« Bien…enfin mieux…Il a recouvert l'ouïe, la vue et l'odorat…Il devrait être sur pied d'ici quelques heures…Pour la parole, ce sera peut-être plus long, mais il communique par télépathie. »

Je croisai alors le regard d'Aldébaran, un regard empli de colère.

Le Grand Pope, lui, me souriait, bienveillant, comme à son habitude…Aldébaran pensait-il que j'avais volontairement blessé Mü ?

« Bien, je suis très heureux de savoir que l'état de mon disciple s'améliore…Il sera peut-être sur pied pour la réunion d'après-demain… Tu peux disposer. »

Alors que je quittai le palais, je sentis une main puissante retenir mon épaule…Aldébaran.

« Milo…Ne t'avises plus jamais de faire souffrir Mü, est-ce bien clair. »

Je me tournai vers lui.

« Mais, je n'ai pas voulu le blesser, c'est un accident d'entraînement… »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle… »

Et avant que je n'aie pu l'interroger, il s'en retourna vers le palais. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger mon cas…comme si je ne me posais pas déjà assez de questions comme ça, sans qu'un chevalier ne vienne me lancer une phrase on ne peut plus étrange…

« Quand ai-je pu faire souffrir Mü ?? Et comment ? Aldébaran le savait-il ? »

_Temple du Scorpion_

Je redescendis vers le huitième temple. Mü s'était endormi…Son cosmos avait retrouvé sa puissance. Je m'assis à côté du lit et regardai le Saint du Bélier…jamais personne ne m'avait faire ressentir tant de choses…Je le voulais pour moi…Je voulais lui appartenir…Je le désirais comme je n'avais jamais désiré personne…Je l'aimais…

Oui, c'était ça…de l'amour…mon unique amour…j'aimais un homme, j'aimais Mü et inconsciemment je savais que je n'aimerai jamais que lui.

Mais de nouveau l'inquiétude me rattrapait…Je l'aimais mais lui ?? Un étau de douleur emprisonna mon cœur…A peine avais-je ressenti mon premier véritable amour que je découvrais la douleur de l'amour à sens unique…

« Non, il ne m'aime pas...Si même il aimait les garçons, je suis sur qu'il choisirait Aldébaran…ils sont si souvent ensemble…peut-être même qu'ils sont déjà en couple…Ou alors, il aime les femmes…Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un visage si doux qu'il ne peut aimer les femmes…Oh, Athéna, c'est si, douloureux…pourquoi….pourquoi maintenant que j'ai découvert mes sentiments, pourquoi dois-je souffrir encore… »

Je le regardai encore…il souriait…mais d'un sourire triste…souffrait-il vraiment, comme l'avait dit Aldébaran ?

C'est alors que, sans savoir pourquoi, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, approchai mon visage du sien et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes…mais je les retirai immédiatement lorsque je le sentis bouger…Il avait recouvré le sens du toucher…Pourquoi maintenant…

Je reculai et l'observai…il bougeait de plus en plus et fut bientôt éveillé…Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et me regarda…

J'entendis sa voix résonner dans mon esprit :

« Hmm tu es encore à mon chevet…tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça…Je vais beaucoup mieux tu sais…Merci… »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier…Je me suis occupé de toi comme tu l'aurais fait pour n'importe quel compagnon d'arme. »

« Oui tu as peut-être raison…mais c'est quand même grâce à toi que je vais mieux… »

« Mais c'est surtout à cause de moi que tu as failli mourir… »

En prononçant ces mots, je ne pus retenir une larme…je la sentis rouler sur ma joue…puis soudain, elle fut arrêtée par une main…une main très douce qui caressa mon visage…

« Milo…tu n'y es pour rien…c'est moi, j'ai été distrait et je ne me suis pas défendu…tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir…Si il s'était agit d'un vrai combat, je serais mort… Arrête de te torturer, tu n'y es pour rien, je ne t'en veux pas… »

Je levai alors les yeux vers Mü…nos regards se croisèrent et mon corps pris le dessus sur ma raison…Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai…

Lorsque je vis son visage se rapprocher et sentis ses lèvres se coller aux miennes, je crus défaillir…Milo…le chevalier que j'avais toujours désiré…m'embrassait…mon premier baiser.

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser…Mettant de côté mon appréhension, je répondis à son baiser…et bientôt, je sentis sa langue se frayer un passage entre mes dents…Ma langue allât à sa rencontre et elles s'entrelacèrent enfin…

J'aurais voulu que ce baiser n'ait pas de fin, mais je sentis Milo se retirer…regrettait-il son geste ?

J'ouvris les yeux et le vis sourire…

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû…mais j'en avait tellement envie… »

« Moi aussi j'en avait envie »

Je fus étonné d'entendre ma voix résonner dans la pièce.‏Décidément, les soins de Milo se révélaient très efficaces. Lui aussi parut surpris…mais la surprise fit bientôt place au désir…Je vis, dans ses yeux, s'allumer une flamme…il me prit la main et me dit : « Tu en as encore envie ? »

Pour toute réponse, je capturai ses lèvres…Ce baiser fut encore plus profond que le précédent…J'attirai Milo vers moi, il glissa de sa chaise et s'allongea sur le lit, à mes côtés.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore…Ses doux yeux bleus me fixaient intensément…Moi, je voulais tout voir et tout ressentir pour fixer ce moment dans ma mémoire, à jamais…Je ne voulais pas imaginer qu'il en aurait d'autre…je craignais de souffrir…

Après plusieurs minutes de baiser langoureux, je sentis la main de Milo quitter mes cheveux et passer sous ma tunique. Sentir sa main sur mon torse réveilla en moi un désir inconnu…Une douce chaleur se répandait dans mon ventre…Les caresses de Milo étaient si douces, si chaudes, si tendres… Bientôt, ses lèvres‏‏‏‎‎‎ quittèrent les miennes et il se releva légèrement. Avant que je n'ai le temps de regretter son contact, il avait enlevé ma tunique et s'était rapproché de ma peau dénudée…Je voulais que nos corps se touchent…Je me dégageai de son étreinte et défis les boutons de sa chemise…Ne pouvant plus supporter l'éloignement, nous nous enlaçâmes, peau contre peau…La chaleur monta…Milo embrassa mon visage, mes épaules, mon torse, mon ventre…laissant derrière ses baisers une traînée bouillante de désir…

Je sentis alors sa main se poser, à travers mon pantalon de toile, sur mon sexe tendu par l'envie…

« J'ai envie de toi », me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Mais je ne veux pas brusquer les choses, je veux que ce soit toi qui décide »

Moi aussi je le désirais…mais tout allait si vite…je n'étais pas prêt…je ne m'y attendais pas…J'avais si souvent rêvé de ma première fois, avec Milo…et maintenant je paniquais…

« Je ne sais pas…je …j'en ai envie…mais… »

« Mais tu n'es pas prêt » termina-t-il en retirant sa main « Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il se releva et s'assis sur le bord du lit

Non, j'avais été trop bête. Je venais de laisser passer la chance que j'attendais depuis si longtemps… Je fondis en larmes….

« Non, attends… » parvins-je à murmurer entre deux sanglots

Milo se tourna vers moi avec un sourire tendre…comme celui d'une mère à son fils…

« Ne pleure pas…Je ne t'en veux pas…c'est ta première fois n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« C'est normal d'avoir un peu d'appréhension…J'ai envie de te faire l'amour…mais pas si toi tu ne le veux pas. »

« Mais si j'en ai envie » criais-je presque, les larmes coulant toujours

« Tu en as envie, mais tu n'es pas prêt…J'ai trop de respect pour toi…je ne veux pas te brusquer…On attendra…enfin si tu es d'accord ? »

Comprenant que Milo n'allait pas m'abandonner, qu'il avait vraiment envie de moi, que ce n'était pas un accident, je séchai mes larmes.

« Tu…tu…as vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec moi ? Ces baisers, ce n'étaient pas pour te faire pardonner ??? » Je me surpris moi-même de la façon très directe dont j'avais exprimer mes angoisses.Milo me sourit, pris mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

« J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser, de te caresser, de te faire l'amour…Mais plus que tout, je désire être près de toi…Je crois que je l'ai toujours voulu mais je ne me le suis avoué que ce matin…»

J'étais complètement sous le choc de la déclaration du Saint du Scorpion…

Non, je devais rêver…Peut importe…si c'était un rêve, c'était le plus beau que j'aie jamais fait…

Ses mains passèrent derrière mon cou et il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche…De tous, ce baiser fut le plus tendre, le plus beau…


	5. Chapter 5

Dessine-moi un mouton…  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : MüxSurprise

Rating : Yaoi

**Chapitre 5**

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi enlacés. Mü me raconta comment, depuis tant d'années, il me regardait, épiait mes gestes, rêvait de nous …comment, après la bataille contre Hadès il avait espéré que le calme revenu au Sanctuaire l'aiderait à se déclarer. Et moi je lui expliquait comment j'avais découvert mon attirance pour lui…

Quand le soleil se coucha, je réalisai qu'il était déjà 18 heures…le repas commun commençait dans une heure. Nous allions devoir nous séparer…

Mü s'était appuyé contre mon épaule, il avait fermé les yeux, mais sa main qui caressait mon bras me prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas endormi.

« Mü ? » l'appelai-je doucement « Mü, il est 18 heures, il faut qu'on se prépare… »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Mmmm, on est obligés d'aller manger ? » me dit-il, le regard mutin.

« Ben, moi j'ai faim »

« Moi aussi ». Et il éclata de rire.

« Ca ira pour te lever ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais beaucoup mieux… »

Et sur ce, il se leva, ramassa ses vêtements et se rhabilla…Je le regardai faire, profitant du spectacle.

« Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi…pour me changer »

« Ok, on se retrouve après le souper ? »

« Hein ? Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ? »

« Si, bien sur…mais on ne va pas s'afficher quand même ? »

J'avais dit cela tout naturellement…Je n'assumais pas encore mon homosexualité et notre relation ne faisait que commencer…Mais l'expression de Mü me fit comprendre qu'il ne pensait pas comme moi…

« Oui t'as raison…Bon ben a tout à l'heure… »

Et il sortit du huitième temple sans même se retourner ni me regarder.

_Temple du Bélier_

Je redescendis vers le premier temple en courant, ignorant les autres chevaliers d'Or qui, me voyant passer, prenaient de mes nouvelles. J'arrivai chez moi, à bout de souffle…

Comme avais-je pu être assez bête pour espérer quelque chose de Milo…Il voulait coucher avec moi, c'est tout…Sinon pourquoi aurait-il refuser que nous allions ensemble au souper…Il ne m'aimait pas…il me désirait, mais il ne m'aimait pas…

Je m'effondrai sur mon lit. Je n'arrivait pas à retenir mes larmes, mais essayai-je seulement ?

Moi qui, un instant, avait cru voir mon rêve se réalisé, je déchantais. Certes, Milo m'avait embrassé et je n'aurais aucun mal à le mettre dans mon lit, mais l'amour ? Où était l'amour ? Je ne pouvais pas concevoir un relation avec Milo sans amour…Pourtant, lui, c'est comme ça qu'il voyait les choses…Sinon pourquoi aurait-il refusé aussi catégoriquement que nous nous affichions ? S'il avait peur des réactions des autres Saints, il m'en aurait parlé.

Tous mes espoirs venaient de disparaître. Pendant que Milo m'embrassait, j'avais envisagé de rester au Sanctuaire, mais maintenant j'aurais voulu me rendre au Tibet dans la minute. L'idée de le voir au souper me déprimait car malgré tout je l'aimais…et c'était ça le plus douloureux.

_Temple du Scorpion_

« Je suis un imbécile » criai-je intérieurement. « Pourquoi ai-je dit cela comme ça…J'aurais du lui expliquer que la réaction des autres m'effrayait, il aurait compris. Là, il va croire que j'ai honte de lui…Oh, Athéna, aidez-moi…comment me faire pardonner ? »

_Palais du Grand Pope, salle à manger_

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle à manger, tous les chevaliers d'Or étaient déjà installés. Seules deux places, en bout de table, étaient inoccupées, celles de Mü et d'Aldébaran. En me dirigeant vers ma place habituelle entre Shakka et Milo, je pensai : « Mü doit avoir mal pris ma remarque…Il doit être avec Aldébaran…après tout c'est son meilleur ami ». Pensant cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie…mais je l'avais cherchée…Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi direct…j'aurais du faire part de mes doutes à Mü…j'aurais du lui faire confiance…

Je m'assis donc et essayai de m'intéresser à la conversation…Mais mes pensées retournaient toujours vers Mü…Je m'en voulait tellement d'avoir agit ainsi…

_Temple du Taureau_

Je ne pouvait empêcher mes larmes de couler…Aldébaran faisait tout pour me réconforter…Mais même ses paroles les plus douces ne parvinrent pas à me remonter le moral.

J'avais décidé de rester dans mon temple, de ne pas aller souper avec les autres, avec lui…Mais au bout de quelques minutes Aldébaran avait frappé à la porte de mes appartements. Voyant mon état lamentable, il m'avait proposer de faire à souper dans son temple, pour nous deux. Il ne m'avait pas interrogé sur les raisons de mon désespoir, mais je lui vais tout raconter…cela m'avait un peu soulagé…

Aldébaran était mon meilleur ami au Sanctuaire et cela depuis l'époque où nous n'étions que des apprentis…Je sentais qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, casser la figure de Milo, mais qu'il se retenait par respect pour l'amour que je portais au Scorpion…

« Mu ? Sèche tes larmes…Ca ne sert à rien… »

« Je n'y arrive pas…je suis brisé…Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir espérer quelque chose de lui… »

« Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, voyons…C'est lui le salaud »

« Arrête…ne dit pas ça… »

« Mais enfin, Mü…ouvre les yeux…tu l'aimes mais lui ne te considère que comme un objet sexuel…il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans un état pareil… »

« Je sais…mais ça fait si mal… »

Aldébaran me prit alors délicatement dans ses bras, il me colla contre sa poitrine et me berça doucement. Son cosmos m'enveloppait…et je tombai bientôt dans le sommeil…


	6. Chapter 6

Dessine-moi un mouton…  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : MüxSurprise

Rating : Yaoi

**Chapitre 6**

_Palais du Grand Pope, salle à manger_

De tout le repas, je ne prononçai un mot…Plusieurs fois, Camus et Shakka me lancèrent des regards inquiets. Dés que Aphro qui était toujours le dernier à terminer son repas, eut reposer sa fourchette, je me levai et quittai le palais avant que l'on ne me pose des questions…

Je redescendis vers mon temple, mais arriver à celui-ci, je décidai de continuer jusqu'au premier temple. Je devais parler à Mü, je devais m'excuser…Je devait, surtout, assumer mes sentiments pour lui.

_Temple du Taureau_

Arrivé au temple que gardais Aldébaran, je ressentis la cosmo énergie de Mü. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il était resté avec Aldébaran.

J'augmentai mon cosmos afin de les prévenir de mon arrivée…Aldébaran vint m'ouvrir la porte.

« Bonsoir… »

« Bsoir Milo » répondit-il, un peu sèchement.

« Euh…Mü est chez toi ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » décidément son ton était cassant.

« J'aimerais lui parler. »

« Ça va pas être possible, il dort. »

« Ah…bon…tu lui diras que je suis passé ? Je reviendrais demain. »

« Ok »

« Bonne nuit »

« Ouais, toi aussi »

Il claqua la porte. Je restai quelques instants à fixer les lattes de bois et la poignée en bronze…Mu allait passer la nuit chez Aldébaran...J'étais jaloux !J'imaginai le désespoir de Mü et la facilité avec laquelle Aldébaran pourrait le « consoler »…Mais je chassai vite cette image de mon esprit. Ils étaient seulement amis, et Aldébaran n'était pas de ce bord-là…Ce second argument me parut léger, contenu que c'est ce que l'on disait de moi.

En remontant vers mon temple, je ne rencontrai personne, à mon grand soulagement.

_Temple du Scorpion_

Cette nuit-là j'eus beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil…

Le lendemain, je me lavai et me préparai rapidement, espérant retrouver Mü à la table du petit déjeuner…Mais je ne trouvai que Aiolia et Marine ainsi que Shakka. Je déjeunai rapidement. Shakka voulut me poser des questions mais je l'en dissuadai par un regard noir.

Je redescendis en direction du deuxième temple du Zodiaque.

_Temple du Taureau_

Lorsque je m'éveillai, il me fallut quelques secondes pour savoir où je me trouvais…le divan d'Aldébaran…

Je fis ma toilette et rejoignis Aldébaran dans la cuisine.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Ca peut aller…désolé de t'avoir embêter hier soir. »

« Tu ne m'as pas embêté…ça sert à ça les amis. »

« Oui tu as raison…merci »

C'est à ce moment que je ressentis son cosmos, puis on frappa à la porte.

« Ah, oui j'ai oublié de te dire.Il est passé hier soir, mais tu dormais. Il m'avait dis qu'il reviendrais ce matin. Tu veux que j'y aille ? »

« Non. C'est gentil. Il faut que je le voie…Je vais rentrer chez moi…Je préfère. »

« Comme tu veux…mais si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. »

« Merci »

Je quittai la cuisine et allait ouvrir à Milo.

« Bonjour » lui dis-je sans le regarder.

« Bonjour Mü…Je dois te parler… »

« Je sais. Mais pas ici. Allons chez moi. »

« Euh…oui, comme tu veux »

Je sortis et marchai rapidement devant Milo. Je ne voulais pas le regarder. J'étais résolu à quitter le Sanctuaire dés demain et je ne voulais pas que ma résolution s'effondre face à ses grands yeux, à son sourire…


	7. Chapter 7

Dessine-moi un mouton…  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : MüxSurprise

Rating : Yaoi

**Chapitre 7**

_Temple du Bélier_

J'entrai chez moi…et me dirigeai immédiatement vers la cuisine. Milo, lui, resta dans le salon.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose », lui criai-je

« Non merci. Mü, je dois te parler…à propos d'hier »

« Oui, vas-y je t'écoute »

« Non. Je veux te parler face à face…je veux te voir, je veux que tu me regarde »

Je sentis ma détermination vaciller. Le son de la voix de Milo ma parut empli de tristesse. Regrettait-il sa réaction ? Je devais l'écouter. Je retournai au salon et je levai, enfin, les yeux vers lui.

Ses beaux yeux bleus me fixaient, d'un regard triste…Un regard rempli de regrets que je ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Mü, pardonne-moi… », implora-t-il en se mettant à genoux face à moi.

Je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Le fier Saint du Scorpion était à mes pieds, implorant mon pardon…

« Milo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Relève-toi. »

« Pas avant que tu ne m'aies pardonné. Hier, j'ai été odieux avec toi…Je n'aurais jamais du te dire cela…J'avais trop peur de la réaction des autres…J'ai du mal à assumer ce qui m'arrive…Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te traiter de la sorte »

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

« Milo…S'il te plait, relève-toi ? »

« Mu…me pardonne-tu ? «

« Je.Je ne sais pas… Ton attitude m'a profondément blessé…Mais tu as l'air de regretter sincèrement. »

Je m'abaissai alors à son niveau et essuyai ses larmes.

« C'est bon, je te pardonne…mais il faut que l'on parle de nous deux… »

« Tu me pardonnes ? Oh, Mü…Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

J'eus l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds.

« Tu…tu…qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

« Je t'aime…oui, je l'ai dit, je t'aime… »

« Oh, Milo…mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Parce que avant de t'avoir failli te perdre, je n'assumais pas mes préférences sexuelles…mais maintenant, la réaction des autres saints ne me fait plus peur…du moment que je sois avec toi… »

Je le pris alors dans mes bras et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Nos bouches se rencontrèrent alors en un baiser passionné.

Puis je reculai de quelques centimètres

« Tu sais, Milo, si tu veux attendre un peu avant d'afficher notre relation, je suis d'accord… Maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, cela ne me pose plus de problème… »

Mais en disant cela, je souriais tristement…

« C'est vrai ? Ça ne te gêne pas ? Tu es sûr ? » m'interrogea Milo.

« Mais oui, puisque je te le dis » répondis-je en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible. Je ne voulais plus risquer de le perdre avec mon impatience.

« Merci » murmura-t-il avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres.

_Palais du Grand Pope, salle de réception_

Milo était reparti aussitôt après notre conversation. Nous devions nous préparer pour le souper. Ce soir, Athéna serait présente. Elle était revenue au Sanctuaire pour la réunion du lendemain. Ce souper allait réunir tous les cheveliers d'Or, d'Argent et de Bronze avant la réunion.

Vers 20 h, je montai les marches du Sanctuaire. En chemin, je croisai Aldébaran. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien…sauf de Milo. Je pensai que le chevalier du Taureau lui en voulait encore.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle de réception, quasiment tous les chevaliers d'or étaient présents, sauf Milo et Shura.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais revêtu un pantalon de toile noir et une tunique de soie beige, brodée au col et aux manches.

Je m'approchai de Shyriu afin de le saluer…Je m'étais toujours fort bien entendu avec lui et j'étais heureux de le revoir. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes avant que Saori ne fasse son entrée.

Le silence se fit…elle allait probablement faire un discours…

« Chevaliers, merci d'être présents ce soir. J'ai décidé d'organiser régulièrement des réunions comme celle de demain afin de resserrer les liens au sein de ma chevalerie, mais également de passer un moment agréable en votre compagnie. Le repas sera servi d'ici quelques minutes. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée. »

Alors que j'allais m'asseoir entre Shyriu et Shakka, j'entendis plusieurs chevaliers siffler, je me tournai et vit apparaître Milo et Shura.

Milo ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'un string rouge et un collier autour duquel était accroché un cœur rouge. Lorsque je lu la phrase inscrite sur le cœur de carton, le mien faille s'arrêter…

_Mü, je t'aime_

Il…il..il m'aimait…et me le disait devant la chevalerie au grand complet !

Laissant mes émotions me guider, je me levai et couru vers lui…m'accrochai à son cou et l'embrassai comme jamais….

Notre baiser dura aussi longtemps que notre souffle nous le permit…sous les applaudissements de tous les chevaliers réunis…

Je ne put retenir mes larmes lorsque Milo me glissa à l'oreille un « Je t'aime » des plus tendre…

« Moi aussi…je t'aime »

« Ça te dirais de rentrer directement sans souper ? »

« Oh oui…mais ça ne serait pas très correct envers Athéna… »

Alors que je prononçai cette phrase, je sentis le cosmos d'Athéna nous envelopper, Milo et moi…Elle nous donnait son accord.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qui m'arrivait, Milo m'avait soulevé et me portait vers son temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Dessine-moi un mouton…  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : MüxSurprise

Rating : Yaoi

**Chapitre 8**

_Temple du Scorpion_

Je déposai Mü sur le lit et m'assis à ses côtés, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser et, appuyant sa main sur mon épaule, m'obligea à m'allonger.

Il se montra alors beaucoup plus entreprenant que je ne l'aurai imaginé…Il retira le cœur en carton de mon cou, s'allongea sur moi et couvrit mon visage de mille et un doux baisers. Il descendit dans mon cou et sur mes épaules. Ses lèvres papillons me faisaient frissonner. Mais j'aurais tant voulu sentir sa peau douce contre la mienne. Je passai mes mains sous sa fine tunique de lin et caressai ses hanches et son dos. Je le sentis frémir sous mes doigts. La tunique fut bientôt retirée…Je me collai à lui…Sa peau contre ma peau…Mais cette position ne me convenait pas…Je repris bientôt le dessus.

Le désir montait en moi…Sans plus de préambules, je retirai le pantalon de Mü, son boxer ainsi que mon string et nos deux sexes tendus se touchèrent…Ce contact nous électrisa et nos caresses se firent plus intimes…Je sentis bientôt les doigts fins de mon ami s'aventurer près de mon intimité. Je gémis sous le doux attouchement puis l'embrassait langoureusement…Nos langues exprimaient notre désir d'appartenir l'un à l'autre.

Une chaleur intense envahissait mon corps…Je désirais Mü comme je n'avais jamais désiré personne…et Dieu sait que j'avais eu pas mal d'aventures…Mais cette fois, l'amour rendait ce moment unique. Je désirais Mû, je voulais le faire mien autant que je voulais me donner à lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je recherchais un échange, une communion.

Je me collai encore plus à ce corps tendre et chaud, j'enfouis mon visage dans ses longs cheveux parme et commençai à frotter doucement mon sexe tendu de désir contre le sien…J'accélérai petit à petit mon rythme et après quelques minutes de ce délicieux traitement, nous jouîmes ensemble, dans un cri.

Reprenant mon souffle, je déposai un baiser sur le front de mon amant. Mon désir était encore bien présent et je sentis que le sien également. Je le couchai sur le dos et pris, à mon tour, la direction des opérations. Milo se laissa faire, cette fois.

Doucement, j'entrepris de couvrir son corps de baisers…Le visages, le cou, les épaules, le torse, le ventre…les cuisses…l'intérieur des cuisses…et enfin l'objet de mon attention…Je caressai le sexe de Milo de ma langue de longs instants…Puis, sentant le Scorpion au bord de la jouissance, je le pris entièrement entre mes lèvres. Quelques vas et viens suffirent à le libérer.

Je remontai et embrassai mon amant afin qu'il se goûte…Puis je me blottis dans le creux de son épaule…

« Merci… »

« Pourquoi me remercie-tu ? » demanda-t-il, encore pantelant.

« Parceque tu m'as fait découvrir la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde… »

« Découvrir ?...Ah, je vois…mais laisse moi te montrer autre chose… »murmura-t-il en m'allongeant de nouveau.

Doucement, il prit mes cuisses et les souleva légèrement. Je sentis alors ses doigts caresser mon intimité. Le pourtour d'abord…et ensuite s'y aventurer délicatement. Je ne pus retenir un cri de plaisir…Bientôt ses doigts laissèrent place à sa langue…Et mon plaisir n'en fut que plus grand. Et quand, enfin, ce fut son sexe qui ma frôla, je crus jouir immédiatement…

« Mü…ça risque de te faire un peu mal… » dit-il, prévenant.

« Non…vas-y…d'un coup…j'en ai tellement envie… »haletai-je.

Et Milo suivit mon injonction…Je sentis bientôt son membre dur et tendu s'enfoncer délicatement mais fermement dans mon intimité inviolée…Je criai de douleur…douleur qui fut vite remplacée par un intense plaisir lorsque Milo commenca à aller et venir.

Je dus me retenir un peu afin de ne pas brusquer Mü…C'était sa première fois…Elle devait être inoubliable…Mais bientôt, le désir qui entreignait mon bas-ventre fut trop fort et j'accélerais le rythme, me cambrant davantage. Je pris alors le sexe de Mü entre mes doigts, le caressant sur le même tempo. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jouissance nous emporta ensemble dans une vague de plaisir intense.

Nous retombâmes, allongés sur le dos, encore essouflés. Mü me pris doucement le main. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Puis, je me serrai contre mon amour, mon amant.

Et c'est ainsi que le sommeil nous pris…enlacés, heureux.

Cette nuit-là fut le première d'une longue série de nuit de plaisir…Mais notre amour était au-delà de ça…Nous étions amants et amis…

Nous avions réussi à nous trouver, finalement, alors il n'était plus question de nous quitter…

FIN

NDA : voilà…cette fic est enfin terminée…C'était ma première…mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Pour ceux qui chercher un lien etre l'histoire et le tire…cherchez encore…lol…Ben en fait, y'en a pas…A part : mouton – bélier - Mu…

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!


End file.
